Espejo dañado
by JustSophiasticated
Summary: Tal vez su mente se había dañado (y de paso también el estúpido espejo)…Por favor ¿en verdad un simple encuentro la iba a dejar tan impactada?


**_Disclaimer:_**todos los personajes pertenecen a la reina Rowling.

**"Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Espejo dañado<span>**_

Ahí estaba otra vez, otro aburrido domingo en la sala de menesteres observando su patético reflejo en el espejo de Oesed. Si bien su más grande deseo era algo que lo tenía obsesionada, jamás, pero óigase JAMÁS, se atrevería a hacer algo para que se cumpliese.

Desde que había encontrado el espejo en una de sus muchas recorridas al castillo había imaginado que el espejo le mostrase algo muy diferente a lo que se presento ante ella. No podía ser cierto ¿tal vez era un deseo equivocado?

Ya iban tres semanas de lo mismo; desayunar, excusarse con Harry y Ron y desaparecer el resto del día para observarse a sí misma en tan comprometedora situación con cierto Slytherin, que casualmente, se suponía que era su peor enemigo. Y es que hasta ese día no se había dado cuenta de lo ridículo que era el que su mayor deseo fuese besar apasionadamente a Draco Malfoy.

Se pasaba horas y horas intentando hacer que el reflejo cambiase, que en vez de la "romántica" y "lujuriosa" escena mostrase algo así como su mayor aspiración desde su primer año en Hogwarts: ser Premio Anual. Pero ninguno de sus intentos tenía un logro mayor, es más, una sola vez había logrado cambiar el reflejo, pero el resultado fue peor; en vez de besarse, ahora se veía con escasa ropa y tumbados en una cama, cual típica escena de amor en todas las telenovelas muggles.

Bufó. Tal vez su mente se había dañado (y de paso también el estúpido espejo) la vez que en un desafortunado (en realidad afortunado, pero no lo iba a admitir) suceso, había visto la perfección del cuerpo humano encarnada en nada más ni nada menos que en la piel pálida y tersa de Malfoy.

_*flashback*_

_Estaba cansada, más que exhausta y harta de soportar las insistentes suplicas de Ron para conseguir que le hiciese su traducción de Runas Antiguas. Por fin era capaz de agradecer a quien fuera que se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de construir un baño tan magistral y relajante como lo era el baño de prefectos. Se había levantado temprano ese sábado, por lo que suponía iba a encontrar un lugar de paz y tranquilidad en las estancias del bendito baño._

_Y digamos que, una vez que se aflojó la corbata, que sus rizos indomables cayeron como una cascada castaña en sus hombros y se dispuso a murmurar la contraseña; no era exactamente el panorama pacífico que se esperaba el que se producía dentro._

_La túnica y la camisa del uniforme olvidada a sus espaldas, la corbata floja y el pantalón a medio vestir. Se encontró con un torso largo y tan pálido que podía ver cada una de sus venas, la cara del muchacho relajada a medida que acariciaba su sedoso pelo rubio y el pantalón cayendo peligrosamente un poco mas abajo de sus caderas. Definitivamente esa imagen la guardaría en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos por el resto de su vida. _

_Lo que no esperó es que repentinamente todo su cuerpo se había congelado. Estaba sorprendida y estupefacta ¿Tamaña belleza y perfección estaban ocultos dentro de la túnica de su némesis? Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incapaz de formular palabra. Se mordió el labio anticipando que tarde o temprano el aludido tendría que descubrir su repentina entrada. _

_Pasaron segundos, y sus ojos grises finalmente se abrieron, encontrando la figura delgada y muy sorprendida de la prefecta, que seguía sin articular palabra._

_-¿Te distraigo, Granger?- su sonrisa se había ampliado y ahora observaba como la castaña parpadeaba repetidas veces para ingeniarse en una excusa deplorable por encontrarlo en tal vulnerable estado._

_-Eh…- balbuceó unas cuantas veces- ya me iba._

_Y sin decir nada más giró sobre sus talones, dejando a un Draco Malfoy plasmado por la idea de enredarse con la sangresucia. Y a ella con el deseo de sentir, tocar o tal vez saborear esa piel blanquecina que le pareció altamente apetecible. _

_*fin flashback*_

Sacudió la cabeza intentando desaparecer el abdomen marcado de Malfoy de su cabeza. El espejo se imponía gigante e impasible ante ella, pero al mismo tiempo sentía cierta aura de diversión en la forma en que el reflejo ahora proyectaba la espalda amplia y varonil del rubio siendo apresada por ella misma. Por favor ¿en verdad un simple encuentro la iba a dejar tan impactada?

Puso toda su concentración en hacer cambiar la estancia de la sala a un lugar parecido al del baño de prefectos; con la enorme tina y los distintos geles de baño. Desde aquel día no había sido capaz de tomar el tan ansiado baño relajante que merecía.

Y mientras se quitaba la túnica, la camisa y la corbata acariciaba sus hombros, y sin darse cuenta imaginaba las fuertes manos del Slytherin haciendo magia con suaves caricias.

Entonces el espejo mostró una joven pareja en la intimidad compartiendo un relajante y tibio baño en aquella bañera; uno de ellos pálido como la nieve y de pelo rubio platinado, la otra de piel bronceada y rebeldes rizos castaños.

* * *

><p><strong><em>****Nota****<em>**

**_¿Les gusto? jjj otro de mis dramione, en verdad estoy obsesionada con ellos dos. No quedó tan bien como esperaba, pero aquí esta, no quería meter a Herms en una situación comprometedora con Draco...todavía. _**

**_Como sea, espero sus reviews, escupitajos, flores, tomatazos, lo que se les venga en mente(?_**

-LNP


End file.
